Dark Love
by NickyLovett
Summary: Just an idea that popped into mind one night. Enjoy!


**A/N:** This is just a little idea that popped into my head one night. I hope you all enjoy it. Please R&R

* * *

Nellie Lovett hummed happily as she brought in Mr. Todd's dinner as she usually did after the dinner rush was through. He was standing by the window staring blankly as he usually did, but this time he turned to her as she entered.

"'Ello love," she smiled at him and set the tray down. "Brought your dinner."

Sweeney only grunted in response. _Why is she so damned cheerful all the time?_ He thought. If only she knew what she did to him then she would realize that she had everything she always wanted in the palm of her hand. It made him so angry that he had such feelings for her. He was supposed to be thinking of revenge, yet his mind would turn to her. Every time he would hear her humming or get a whiff of her perfume, anything that reminded him the slightest of her, thoughts of revenge slipped his mind and it became clouded with thoughts of her. The bloody baker that resided down stairs and took him in, who helped him get away with murder and wanted nothing more from him in return but his attention, his love.

"Mr. T?" Mrs. Lovett stood in front of him waving a hand in front of his face. His eyes shifted to look at her pale features. She was beautiful, a beautiful, bloody wonder. "Mr. T, wot are you doing?" she demanded suddenly when his hands found her waist and pulled her to him. If this was what she wanted then this is what she was going to get. He hoped this would get her out of his head.

His lips came crushing down on hers and his tongue begged entrance to hers and she obeyed. His grip became tighter on her and soon he was setting her in his barber chair and tearing away at her clothes as well as his own. Nellie gasped when he ripped open her corset to reveal her fully plump breast. Sweeney took one in his mouth and began to tease her teat with his tongue causing a moan to escape her lips. He was sat straddling her and his length was positioned to where it would brush against her aching entrance with every movement he made and he could feel her growing wet for him. _That whore!_ He thought angrily and without warning he bit down on her breast at the same time he pushed the whole of his length inside of her as hard as he could.

"Mr. T that hurt!" Nellie yelped in pain.

"Good," he mumbled in her skin. He picked up his speed and thrust inside of her hard and fast. He wanted to hurt her. He wanted her to feel pain. He wanted to stop thinking about her all the time, and if he hurt her bad enough then maybe he would.

"Mr. T stop!" she cried out in pain. "That hurts! Please stop!" she tried to push him off of her but it only angered him more and he stopped abruptly and pulled out of her. He picked her up and laid her on the floor and then grabbed his belt and tied her hands tightly above her head. "Wot are you doing?" she cried.

"Stop talking!" he demanded and forced himself inside of her again.

He pushed inside of her as hard as he could enjoying her yelp in pain. One hand tangled in her hair and the other squeezed her breast. He moved in and out of her as fast and as hard as he could. Nellie cried under him trying to get free and as far away as she could. It hurt so much and there was nothing she could do to stop her dear Mr. T from taking advantage and hurting her.

"Mr. T, please," she wept, "Please stop."

"I said stop talking!" he yelled and pushed harder in her making her scream in pain this time.

He enjoyed causing pain. He enjoyed the frightened look on Mrs. Lovett's face as he continued to torture her. He continued at the same speed until he could feel her walls tighten around his length and he quickly pulled out of her causing her to let out a loud gasp as she tried to get air. He wasn't going to let her come that easy nor was he going to stop what he was doing. He kissed her hard on the lips once more before kissing and nipping at her skin as he made his way down in front of her entrance. Nellie tried to squirm away again but Sweeney held her down firmly. She was scared at what would come next and he knew it.

His hot breath could be felt at her warm, wet, aching entrance and she tried to hold in a moan to no avail. Teasing her he let his tongue slowly run over her inner thigh and over her wavy curls making her writhe underneath him. She was going to come soon, he knew it, but he was going to tease her as long as he could. He wanted to hear her beg, to hear her pant helplessly for him to take her. He wanted to hurt her, but he could see now that no matter what she would always love him. She would always be at his beck and call attending to every one of his needs. Even if it was just to use her and take his anger out on her like he was doing now. He knew she knew and it only angered him more. Now he realized there was nothing he could do but give her what she longed for and what he needed after such a long time. They both needed this. They both wanted this. Nellie pushed her hips up to meet his tongue that still moved across her teasing her with every motion. His attention was brought back to his failed attempt to torture this woman and his eyes met hers. She looked down at him with her dark, love clouded eyes pleading for him to go on. She wanted him so bad that she didn't care if he continued to hurt her anymore. She just wanted him and that's all that mattered.

Sweeney gave in and let his tongue dart over her aching clit and begin to move in and out of her. Her hips began to spasm at his touch and she could feel her climax begin to take over her body. His touch was so warm and if he kept going she was going to come right then all over him. Suddenly his touch was gone. The hot breath was no longer going through her. She let a whimper fall from her ruby lips and she looked down to find Sweeney looking back at her. His hands traced lightly over her thigh and he began to part her legs even further before thrusting two fingers inside of her. She would have came right then but she wanted this to last longer. His fingers moved wildly in and out of her and his thumb massaged her bringing her to her breaking point. She couldn't hold it in anymore and waves of ecstasy flooded out of her and onto his hand. A loud and pleasured moan echoed through the barber shop and he was sure they had woken Toby up. Even if he had passed out drunk with his bottle of gin not long after the dinner rush had gone.

Sweeney couldn't help it. Mrs. Lovett was a beautiful sight lying naked and writhing under him from the pleasure he had caused her and he had to do something. He drank in every bit of her fluids he could and cleaned his fingers before thrusting them into her once more. He moved his fingers wildly inside of her as he kissed up her stomach until he reached her breast and gently sucked on one. She moaned and cried in all of this new found pleasure. It wasn't long before he replaced his fingers with his hard length and began pounding inside of her once more. Her body rocked hard against the hard flooring and she wrapped her legs around his waist giving him more of an entrance. She nearly screamed in ecstasy as he continued to hit her spot over and over again. She wanted to wrap her hands in his hair and cling to his shoulders. Sweeney must have noticed because without stopping what he was doing he reached above him and undid his belt. Without a moments hesitation she wrapped her arms around him and moved her body in rhythm with his at the same hard pace. He would hit her spot as hard as he could, but not to cause pain anymore. He wanted to hear her scream his name. He loved how much she loved him and how she would willingly do anything for him and this only proved her point.

"Harder," she barely got out and Sweeney was surprised by this. He pulled away to give her a look of confusion. "Harder, Sweeney," she repeated.

It didn't take him any persuading. He pushed into her as hard as he could over and over again and she screamed in the mix of all the pain and pleasure it gave her. Her screams grew louder as her climax rose once again and it took over her body. She shook violently through the waves as he continued to beat furiously into her as his own climax took over.

This was exactly what she had wanted since she had known him as Benjamin Barker, but this. This was much better than what Benjamin would have ever dreamt of doing to her. Benjamin was sweet and loving and never would hurt anything, but Sweeney, oh Sweeney. He was something else. Sweeney was dark and cold and would like to think that he could never love anyone or anything more than his razors, not even Lucy could take away the love he held for the feelings the razors brought to him, but he did. He did love something as much as his razors. He loved Nellie Lovett as much as he tried to deny the feelings to himself, he did. She loved him through everything and was always there and he loved her for that. She was as dark as he was and he loved that about her. He would never have to hide the awful things he did from her, because it had been her idea. Nellie was there every step of the way helping him get his revenge. She wanted revenge on the nasty old Judge Turpin almost as much as he did. He had taken her Benjamin away from her for fifteen years and she loathed him for that. What this woman was doing to him, Sweeney Todd could not explain, but she had done something to make him feel like this. She had loved him and now, as much as he hated to admit it, he had grown to love the poor widowed baker.


End file.
